Episode 7935 (17th August 2012)
Plot Owen continues to vent his fury on Gary, Izzy and Katy. Chesney's stunned at Katy's plans as it's the first that he's heard about it. Owen lunges at Gary and Anna pulls him back, pointing out that it's no way to behave at a christening. Michelle tells Steve that if their relationship is going to work they have forget about Tracy - she's not part of their future. Rob has a word with Steve and warns him not to mess Michelle around. Chesney's deeply concerned with the surrogacy plans. Rob summons Karl into the office and sacks him for messing up the deliveries. Eva glances smugly at Karl on his way out and he realises that she must have set him up. Anna gives Owen a talking-to and makes him see that he overreacted. She insists he tries to find some middle ground with Izzy and Katy. Paul's sick of the noise coming from No.13 where Kevin is busy doing up the house. He bangs on the door to complain and a slanging match ensues. Chesney tells Katy that he's not happy with her offering to be a surrogate mother for Izzy and she should have discussed it with him first. Karl tells Sunita that he's lost his job, he's a failure and she'd be better off without him. Sunita assures him that she loves him and will stick by him, come what may. Owen apologises to Izzy for kicking off at the christening but makes it clear that he's dead against the surrogacy plans. Izzy's furious and tells Owen that when the baby is born, he's having nothing to do with it and as far as she's concerned, he's dead to her. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Karl Munro - John Michie *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicar - Richard Hand Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Church and cemetery Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The christening party is cancelled after Owen's angry outburst; and when Izzy announces she wants to go ahead with the surrogacy, Chesney is visibly concerned. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,250,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes